Dream Angels
by Vampiress Kii
Summary: Elli Applewood never expected that she would need a guardian angel. When mysterious and sexy Jace enters her life, she changes her mind. But would she still think that way when Ivan pops up unexpectedly into her life? Who'll she believe? Angel or vampire?
1. Icy Fire

I stared down at the odd object I held in my hands. It was an enchanting shade of blue, with streaks of flame colored markings along it's circumference. A pendant of sorts, I guess, but I didn't really put much thought into it. I would later regret that decision. Rolling the pendant in my hands, I memorized every detail. From its flawless diamonds that were placed delicately in the center to the perfect shape. I knew that to let something this valuable out of my sight would be a careless and idiotic mistake. I pocketed the jewel and continued on my path home. My traitor thoughts led me back to earlier that day.

_I was sitting in one of the booths in my favorite coffee shop. I ordered a biscotti and some French vanilla swirl coffee and was sipping every few minutes. The cold winter air whooshed around the clear glass of the coffee shop, disturbing the freshly fallen snow. I stared at the mini-whirlwinds and spaced out. Someone clearing their throat snapped me back into reality with a harsh shove, and I jumped slightly from the unexpected visitor._

"_I am sorry Miss if I startled you," the stranger said, "but I need to talk to you." I stared at him dumbly for a few moments, not saying anything. He had soft features. His hair was a striking black that contrasted strikingly against his pale skin. The boy had eyes the color of periwinkle. Odd shade, I thought. My eyes traveled further down his face. The stranger had a straight, but adorable button nose. Is that even possible? Mr. Stranger had soft-looking pink lips. He looked to be about fifteen. "Miss?" he asked. My reverted my eyes up from his lips as he spoke, a light shade of red tainting my cheeks._

"_May I sit here?" the stranger asked. "Sure," I replied. He sat down and spoke softly, "My name's Jace. Your name would be?" "Elli." I replied clipped, suspicion lacing my voice. Jace looks harmless enough, but looks can be deceiving. He cleared his throat again, "Well- to start off, I don't mean to bother you but I would like you to have this." Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. He cradled my hand gently, as if he could break it easily and slid the object into my palm. "I know it makes no sense but please keep it and __don't__ lose it." He emphasized don't as if people had done so in the past. I took the pendant stared at it for a moment, before glancing back up at his face. His eyes were pleading, so I gave in and hooked it to a loop on the inside of my jacket._

"_Why would you want me to keep something that looks so valuable? It looks like it costs quite a lot." I whispered in awe. He shook his head and grunted "Keep it," before changing the subject. "I need you to be careful, and don't ever go somewhere without that." With that said he abruptly stood and left. I stared at him in bewilderment. Instead of musing his unexpected behavior, I paid for the biscotti and coffee and then turned to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of jet-black hair._

I turned the corner to wait at a stoplight. Don't Trust Me by 3 Oh! 3 rang, breaking the silence. A glance at the screen told me it was Sarah calling. I didn't feel like listening to her mundane chatter, so I silenced it. _Another mistake, _the back of my mind told me. I crossed the street, seeing a boy I didn't see there a few seconds ago. He stared at me hard, like he was concentrating on finding something. DANGER, DANGER_!!!! _my subconscious blared at me, causing me to stagger back. Apparently the boy sited what he wanted and stared at my jacket as if he could see straight to the necklace.

A slow, malicious smile of contempt crept up onto his face, giving me chills. It was then that I decided to turn and take the short way home. I shook my head, confused as to whether I should be grateful or not that Jace gave me the rarity. I replayed the time I spent with Jace in my head. He admittedly was very attractive, and if he had not been a complete stranger, I would've flirted. I called Sarah just to get my mind off the turn of events. Luckily, her endless swooning over Luke Valentine was wearing.

When I reached home, I found that my mother was not there. A note taped to the refrigerator reminded me that she had a meeting- and that I had to do some grocery shopping. I sighed and picked up the money she left on the counter, headed to the market. There was a lot of fruit and vegetables to buy. My mother was a vegan, I thought idly. Wonder why she chose that route. I saw the same boy in the exact same spot across the street, and stared straight ahead as if I couldn't see him. He chuckled and walked off into the other direction. Freaked out, I sped up, wanting to get home as fast as I could.

When I returned, I hung my jacket up and threw my keys on the table. My mother was in the kitchen cooking. It smelled delicious so I hovered around the pot, waiting for her to turn around so I could dip my finger into it. I liked to call it a cauldron, partially to see my mother's frustrated reaction, and partially because that's exactly what it looked like. Sensing my thoughts, she sent me to my room and said she would call me when dinner was ready. Grudgingly I stomped upstairs, but stopped in my tracks as I noticed what-or who- was perched on my bed frame. I blinked slowly because my mind could not process what I was seeing.

The second time I blinked, the figure disappeared. I stood there unmoving, my eyes slithering around the room. Too scared to move, I searched the area silently. When I was done, I found that I still could not move. _What the…? _"Sweetheart! Dinners ready!" my mom called and like magic I was able to move again. I backed out of the room, and joined Mom in the kitchen. Big mistake…


	2. Dream, Baby, Dream

After I finished dinner, I loped away to my digital sketchpad. I took up animations as a hobby and seeing how I did not want to go to my room any time soon, I started a basic outline. My thoughts drifted away as my hands- on their own accord- with the mouse. _I wonder why that guy was staring at my pendant… Didn't he go to high school? I never saw him here bef- OH! He probably is the kid that moved here with his parents a few days ago. The Ventosas. Weird name, doesn't that mean "sucker" in Italian? _Shrugging off my bizarre thoughts, I glanced at the screen. I wasn't even paying attention, and a set of wings were spread delicately across the page. It was beautiful, and I never thought I was capable of something like it. I stared for a few more moments before saving it and glancing at the clock. It was 10:00 at night. I had a weak metabolism and that meant less energy. Without thinking, I picked my way to my room. It was spotless, and organized. "_I think you may have OCD," _Sarah joked every time we had a sleepover at my house.

Spent, I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas and fell into bed. Sleep apparently decided this night of all nights to be elusive, so I changed into comfortable cotton shorts and a tank top. I kept the light on just in case I saw the strange shadow- or what I hoped was- again. My thoughts once again drifted back to Jace. _Huh, never saw him in school either. As a matter of fact I don't even know his last name. Well, he seems pure, innocent. But looks don't mean anything. Now that I think about it, there seems to be a lot of really good looking guys popping up into town these days. Not that there weren't before but the changes are frequent. _I mused this for a few more hours before falling into a sleep-induced coma.

_UNKNOWN POV_

_Poor, naïve little thing. I stared at her form while she worked on a design on that contraption called a computer. Her fingers clicked repeatedly, as if she was in deep concentration, but her mind was wondering somewhere else. Even that was apparent to a foolish Omului. Was she really thinking of that goody-two shoes? I pity her soul. As she got up to cautiously lope to her room, and dropped down from the window ledge. Omului are so boring. Running from her house, I ran past a boy that was staring at the mundane. He was leaning against the wall in an alley. Got you, I slid through the shadows to his unmoving form. His ears pricked, and before an Omului could blink he was gone. Damn, so close. Ah, well I'll just have to get him next time. For now, I shall plan on how to confront tiresome humans and work my way into their lives. Elli, isn't that a nickname for Ellisa?_

_ELLI POV_

_I awoke to the sounds of banging downstairs. Uh-oh. Moms putting on make-up again. I turned around the snuggle up into the bed to drown out the sounds but was stopped by something hard. Panicked, I looked up, and the beautiful face of a boy that could only be described as an angel as he smiled down at me. "Don't scream, or you __will __regret it," his voice was soft and calm, but the underlying threat was unmistakable. I sucked air in to scream, but before I could produce a blood-curdling screech that would surely alert my mother, my vocal chords contracted. Unable to make any sounds, I stared at the boy for a split second before scrambling up out the bed. I made my way to the door, but as my hand reached the knob I heard the conclusive click. Meanwhile, the boy was still laying in my bed, looking amused and agitated at the same time. I banged on the door, and the easy smile slipped off his face, his mouth forming a grimace. His let out a hiss as if I he wasn't expecting me to do that._

"_I told you not to do that you scrawny Om! What were you trying to do? Get your mother? She can't help you no matter how hard she tried. I can overpower an army of men easily." The predator hiding in his eyes and the look of hostility that passed over his face told me he wasn't joking. SCRAWNY? SCRAWNY? DID HE JUST CALL ME SCRAWNY? I was about to reply with a smart retort that rhymes with "Cupid, glass, mole" but my vocal chords were still taut. I huffed and stomped my foot. What in the world am I doing that for? There is a potential stalker/thief/kidnapper/murderer/psycho in my room and I'm stomping my foot?!? Clearly finding my outrage amusing, he chuckled in response._

"_Omului actually do that?" he questioned, his chuckle quickly turning into a chortle. Why does he keep calling me 'Om'? What does that even mean? Instead of wasting my precious life analyzing him, I turned the lock on the door as inaudibly as I could manage. The stranger, still seeming to be laughing, didn't notice. Or he could be pretending not to notice, but instead is waiting to give me the illusion of escape- I seriously need to stop thinking these thoughts. I slipped out of the room and ran as fast as I could out the door. I made it downstairs to find that my mom already left for work. At least she won't be trapped in the house with a psychopath, I thought as I rushed through the living room to the front door. Before I could get past the door frame that led to the stranger suddenly appeared. Sleep, a voice whispered in my ear, and the last thing I saw was his arms outstretched before blackness enveloped me._

I woke up again sweating in fear. _It was only a dream. _I shuddered thinking of the boy's grey eyes. Instead of considering this for longer, I staggered downstairs. I glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. 4:30 in the morning. Since I feared dreaming about the boy again, I settled on watching a movie. At 7:00, my mom walked into the living room and sat down to watch the movie with me. Having woke up before I was supposed to due to the nightmare, I fell asleep with my head on my moms lap.

* * *

I've noticed that I have like 100 visits, which I am VERY happy about, but only 2 reviews. The thing is, I don't know if you like my storie or not, and what's the point of writing something that isn't good? So, I prompt more of you to review. I won't hold the chapters hostage if I don't get alot, I don't believe in that, but I do need to know if you like the story or not. I hope you all do enjoy it and please don't be too harsh. I am still a human being with feelings. REVIEW!


	3. Wake Up, Honey, It's Morning

ELLI POV

By the time I woke up again, it was noon. I looked around and noticed that my mother was gone. On the table was a parchment that was held down by an empty mug. I slowly stood, blinking away sleep as I reached for the paper. Inside it said in my mother's elegant handwriting,

I'm sorry to have left so early, but I had to go to work.  
I'll be back at six, and if you're hungry,  
the number for pizza and the money is on the counter..

-Mom

I sighed. It was a Saturday and I am spending it alone in my house because I'm afraid of what would happen if I left it. The memories came back to me. I sat down again, suddenly nauseous. If that boy got in my house without me or my mom knowing, who is there to say that he can't do it again? Instead of waiting to find out, I grabbed my coat and decided to pay the coffee shop another visit. Maybe I would run into Jace again. Just thinking about him brightened my day considerably. I was an only child so there was no one there to ask me where I was going or to monitor me. For that, I was thankful, because I didn't need people messing around in my business. As I rounded the corner to the coffee shop, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the boy from my dream -I would not allow myself to think about it as anything but a dream. I quickly hid back around the corner. I stood there for a few moments, regaining my composure before I took a peek.

He was standing there, looking perfect, and just like he did in my dreams. His attractiveness was startling, and I felt myself being pulled towards him... NO! I would not let that happen. I continued to study him when I noticed that he was talking. I didn't know to who, I couldn't see the other person. He was lifting his hands in a gentle motion, and I could tell by the smile on his face that whoever he was talking to was agreeing with him. Then, abruptly, he looked up, straight into my eyes and gave a slow, menacing smile. To anyone else, it would seem as if he was only being friendly, but I knew what his intentions were. He said something else to the person he was talking to before starting off in my direction. I knew that this wasn't very good.

JACE POV

I blurred back to my house. The familiar tugging on the invisible chain that ran through my heart was telling to go back to Elli. I ignored it the best I could and set out to find out more about her. I opened my mind, letting it search for my target. I found her mother within milliseconds. My mind probed at her thoughts, and I immediately skipped past to her memories, particularly about Elli. I know it's wrong, but I needed this information for my Guarded. Since I couldn't hang around Elli without the urges to shadow her, I had to use an indirect source. Her mother was that said source. I looked through the memories before a particular one popped out at me.

_Elli looked to be about five or six. She had pigtails with green ribbons, and a green dress on. The only thing that came to mind was cute, and I almost said it out loud. Except, in this picture, something was wrong. She was looking down with anguish and confusion in her brown orbs. Her hands held a strange golden light, but that wasn't what was making her looked so troubled. It was the butterfly that was twitching back to life. The one she accidentally sat on. The one..._

I was suddenly forced out of her mind by some unseen force. I tried to reenter once again, but was met with a mental wall. I inched around it, trying to find a fault in this blockage, but coming up unsuccessful. I groaned in frustration. Apparently her mother was as skilled in blocking her thoughts as her daughter was, but both did it unknowingly. Instead of spending my day trying to break past the barrier, I sent my energy out to finding his brother. _My brother, _I hissed in annoyance. I may be an angel-or as close to it as I can get, since I'm technically not dead- but I still hold my brother as a nuisance. I can't bring himself to hate my uncontrolled twin for all the things he did. He wasn't exactly evil, but he was bad. In his defense, he didn't exactly have the spoiled childhood I did. Thinking about it brought a pang to my chest.

I pushed those feelings away too as I continued to search for my brother. Once I found him I looked around through his eyes. He immediately sensed me and in an annoyed tone asked,

"_What do you _want_, brother?And get out of my head, it is rather bothering to have you in here." _I smirked and decided to toy with him a little.

"_Why must I always have a reason to check up on you?Is it because, maybe, oh I don't know, I can't trust to leave you alone for a few minutes without the certainty that you won't cause chaos?"_

_"Oh, you're just _so _funny. I'm coming, just to let you know, and I will cause physical pain the next time you do this without real reason."_

_  
"Quit your whining and hurry up. I need help with my charge." _I confessed. Might as well tell him now instead of having to wait for him to humiliate me face to face.

"_My perfect brother having trouble," _he mocked, "_I always thought you had control over situations like these. But on a serious note, tell me about this Guarded of yours. I'll see what I can do." _He may not be "perfect" but he was still my brother, and would help me in any situation.

_"Not now, it would take too long. I'll tell you when you get here." _And on that note I severed our mental bond. Now to wait for him to arrive. I needed all the help I could get to find out about Elli's secret...

ELLI POV

Maybe I should have just stayed at home... He walked closer looking directly at me. I thought he was going to walk right through me, but he just... vanished. He _vanished_. I stared at the spot he just occupied with suspicion and distrust. I looked around timidly, and continued on my way to the coffee shop, pretending that nothing happened. It made it much easier to accept. Once I entered though, all hopes of seeing Jace died, as he was not there. I ordered my usual and took a seat next to the window. I decided to forget about the boy completely seeing as it was doing my mental state no good. I decided that I should pay Sarah a visit. Maybe call her in advance, in case I was interrupting anything. It was, after all, a Saturday.

* * *

Please, review! It gives me fuel to update, and helps me with ideas. The idea that someone actually wants to read my story and I'm not wasting my time is pretty useful for getting me to work harder with these chapters. Right now, I feel like I have no one to write for except two people (You know who you are ;D and thank you).


End file.
